


The Trials of Sharing

by Sithlordintraining



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Consensual, F/M, M/M, Multi, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:04:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sithlordintraining/pseuds/Sithlordintraining
Summary: Reader and Matt are clearly in love with each other and after being best friends for years they finally date. Everything is fine until Matt tells her of the deal that he has with his other older twin brothers, Ben and Kylo. Willing to prove her devotion to Matt, she endures this weird family activity.(Most likely NSFW for each chapter)





	1. Matthew 'FUCKING' Organa-Solo

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi, this is my first take on poly relationships. Not really a fan, but I had a dream about it and it was pretty funny and different to me on things that I've read on here and thought I'd share. This chapter is just a little taste of Matt and Reader, hope you enjoy!

Matthew Organa-Solo. Where do I begin? He’s so cool he doesn’t even have a middle name because you can insert whatever is convenient at the time. Matt ‘FUCKING’ Organa-Solo, my best friend, my crush, the love of my life. The only guy I dedicate One Direction songs too. Well, used to; I mean if it pops up on shuffle then yeah. I met him in the second grade, he smiled at me with those thick glasses, a mop of blond curls and elephant ears and I’ve been hooked ever since. Then middle school, when he shot up and was taller than me and I had to look up through my lashes to see if he’d blush at the new dirty joke I had heard from my Grandfather. Even when I was ‘bound’ to my boyfriend, my eyes would always linger to the blond making sure he was ok. And of course, there was high school; we both had significant others but that had ended. I wasn’t the prettiest girl but I wasn’t damn near being the ugliest, but the traffic of suitors and options didn’t come as frequent as Matt, who seemed to have girls on a waitlist. I also think that many guys didn’t talk to me because of him. Everyone knew that I was in love with him, it was pretty obvious. Even with those thick glasses, he couldn’t see it; maybe it’s because he was a blond? I don’t really know, but this Summer, he will be mine. It was the perfect plan that Jessika and I concocted in Trigonometry to get Matt to be with me.

* * *

 So far, it was perfect: he was helping his dad with landscaping my grandparent’s house and I was there watching. The only thing was that I had to actually, you know, go ask him. After spending almost two hours in front of the mirror trying to pick at the perfect out. I literally settled on shorts and a tank top, how basic. I was sweating bullets before I even left the comforting air conditioned home. I began to walk the pavement towards where he was mowing the lawn in his white tank and arms glistening with sweat. God, I wanted nothing more but to be squeezed to death by those things. I had masturbated THREE times because of them. I shook my head because it was too hot to be getting all worked up. Matt turned and began moving toward me. A smile fell on his face as he shut the machine off. I stopped right front of it and looked up at him. This what it must be to look directly at an angel; his blond curls were haloed by the light of the sun, brown eyes staring into my soul with a smirk on his plump pink lips. Only he could look like a God flushed with sweat.

“Hey, Pretty Girl,”

He greeted me and I wanted to die! The nickname came about when we watched the first season of American Horror Story. I didn’t know if it was because for some strange reasons we thought it was funny because we are dicks or he actually thought I was pretty. I mean, I hope it’s the latter.

“Hi Matt, I brought you some water.” I handed him the water bottle and he smiled, accepting it. Even watching him guzzle it down was an experience in itself. Shaking myself out the trance began to talk.

“Well, I was thinking about some things lately. In regards to us, we’ve been in each other’s lives for almost ten years now? And we’ve grown and watched us go through things and have different people try to come between us. You know as we go on our double-digit years of knowing each other I just wanted to tell you I appreciate you.” I rambled and he smiled.

“Aw, I appreciate you too, Pretty Girl.” I rocked on my heels, phase one was complete: Butter him up.

“I’ve always appreciated you; you’ve always been there for me, helping me, protecting me, and such and I wanted to say I love you.” His smile grew wider and had my confidence boosting.

“I love you too, Y/N.”

Phase 2 complete: Drop the L-bomb and see how he reacts. The reaction was good, now we move into Phase 3: the actual plan.

“Good, because I’m in love with you Matt. I’ve loved you for as long as I could remember. I just look at you and the butterflies return. I love everything about you, l-like when your goggles fog up during lacrosse and you do that weird head shake, or your determination to work through your dyslexia and get A’s because you worked so hard and deserve it, a-and just being the best son to your parents and helping them or anyone who needs it, you’re amazing. What I’m trying to say is,” I took a deep breath. “DOYOUWANTTOGOOUTWITHME!”

I squealed and jumped to the ground. He gave me a confused look as he stared down at me. “What are you doing?” He asked.

“If you say no, just run me over with the mower. I don’t think I’ll be able to face life.”

Matt moved behind the mower and I knew my life was over as darkness washed over me. “I’m not going to mow you to death.” He sat me up; I opened my eyes to stare into his golden brown eyes.

“Does that mean you’ll go out with me?” I asked softly. He pressed his lips against mine and I sighed blissfully. “Does that answer your question?”

* * *

 He was such a sweetheart, he even asked me out on a date! I wore a simple dress and sandals as he took me to the Chinese Buffet. Nothing to fancy, just out to our regular hangout spot. But God was it horrible. He could barely look me in the eye. Did I look bad? Was I trying too hard? We didn’t even talk just ate in silence. He dropped me off with an awkward goodbye leaving me to reevaluate all my decisions. What have I done, possibly changing how good our relationship was just because I was attracted to every aspect to him. After showering, I put on a large tee and just laid in bed replaying what was possibly my worst date ever. These thoughts replayed until I heard three little knocks on my window. With furrowed brows, I looked to see Matt. Running over I opened it, “What are you doing here?” I asked as he clumsy climbed in. Before I could question him again, his chapped lips were on mine.

He pulled back and began to talk: “I’m so sorry for that shitty date. I’ve always liked you a-and I couldn’t believe you did and I was so impressed that you asked me first. You got balls Pretty Girl.”

I couldn’t help but smile as I captured his lips. His rough fingers began to knead my skin under the thin fabric. Slowly, we began to maneuver towards the bed to fall on it. His hands slowly began to rub circles on my knee. “You want me to put out after that horrible date?” I chuckled.

He looked up with pleading brown eyes: “Please, let me make it up to you.” He pleaded. Sitting up, I pondered his words.

“I-I have a condom.”He pulled out the package and that seemed to be the sign-off. Matt wasted no time throwing his clothes off, before slowly removing my top. His eyes widened at the sight of my breast. “SHIT!” His voice squeaked as his large hands want to hold them. He was such a dude.

“Are you just going to stare at my boobs all night?” I asked and he fell from the trance.

“No, no, of course not.” He said before motorboating my breast. I couldn’t help the loud laugh that escaped me. He shot right up and covered his hand with my mouth. “What’s wrong with you?” He shout-whispered. “What if your grandparents hear us?”

I couldn’t but laugh again. “Dude, they both have terrible hearing. I fell down the stairs last month trying to get a snack and they slept through it, I yelled too.”

I told him. He looked me over with sad eyes. His thumb brushed against my cheek softly before he pressed a kiss to my lips. “I’m glad you’re ok.” He said before nuzzling into my neck. My hands flew to his hair as I wrapped my legs tightly around him.

“OW!” I screeched as I felt his teeth sink into my skin. He pulled back with a devilish smile.

“I want to see how loud you can go.”

 


	2. We Got Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I actually forgot I started this story. This chapter doesn't have smut, just a filler before all the juicy stuff. I just wanted a little something to show how reader and Matt really enjoy their friendship and relationship.

Seventy-Eight; seventy-eight with the television on. That’s how loud I could go. It was a bit loud if I had to admit and after my grandfather almost catching us one night, Matt terrified and shaking under the sheets, we decided to just keep it light. That was until his parents went on a two-day vacation to Lake Naboo and it was my turn to slip into his bedroom window. Well… sneak out of mine and walk through his front door. 

“Welcome to Chez Solo.” 

Waving his hand, he motioned for me to enter. With a smile, I did and couldn’t help but laugh at how adorable he was. His blond curls surrounded his head like a floral crown, rosy cheeks with a constellation of beauty marks scrunched up causing him to squint, but the best of all was his mother’s pink and red stripe apron. “Thank you,” I smiled as he shut the door, eyes raking over my body. I wasn’t wearing anything nice, just leggings and a tee, but he looked at me as if I was wearing the finest silk. He threw his large body around me, squeezing me tight as he led me to the dining room. I gasped at the sight before me.

“A candlelit dinner?” I turned to see him with a smug grin. 

The table was set in the Organa-Solo’s finest cutlery.

“Matty...I,” He held out the chair for me. “I-I’m not even dressed properly. At least let me go back and change.” I begged. 

But he shook his head, moving over to his seat. I looked down at my reflection from the polished plate cover. I looked a mess; my baby hairs were standing up, my shirt was wrinkly, and I didn’t even bother putting lotion on my face. I internally groaned. 

“Ok, ready?” Matt’s arm stretched to the middle of the table to pull off the cover. Staring back at me was a tray of McDonalds. 

“You fucking ass!” I yelled at him and he laughed. “You’re so annoying!” 

“You got so sappy on me ‘a candlelit dinner? For me?’ “ He teased making his voice raise up an octave. 

“No, I didn’t! I did not say that!” I rolled my eyes slumping in my seat. A pout fell on his face knowing he had pushed it too far. 

“I’m sorry, pretty girl, please don’t be mad at me.” His brown eyes held a heavy stare with mine. “I just wanted to give you a good night.” 

I could never stay mad at him. “Fine, you better have extra sauce.” I teased picking up some fries.

* * *

 

It was a pretty goodnight, right now we were snuggled up watching Netflix. Everything was almost perfect. Except for him. He went through all of this yet, he seemed anxious about something. And when I would get the slightest attitude he would quickly shoot off a string of apologies like now, when he wanted to watch Hereditary. 

“I am not watching a scary movie tonight.”

“Come on, it’s not going to be scary, are you telling me you’re scared?” He looked down at me, where I was resting on his chest. 

“I’m not scared!” I sat up. “I’m just don’t want to watch it, plus it’s getting late, I have to go back home.” 

“NO!” 

Matt lurched forward, hands gripping my wrist. It didn’t hurt, but the look in his eyes did. “Matt, what is your problem?” 

“Nothing! Can’t I want to spend time with my girlfriend?” 

Great, our first fight and it was about not spending enough time with each other. It’s pretty laughable due to the face we live around the corner from each other and it’s summer break. “We literally see each other everyday. What’s going on?” 

With a sigh, he stood up and held my hand out for me. “I’ll tell you on the way to your house.” 

Accepting his hand, he pulled me up and began to lead me out. It was a typical cool summer night in Alderaan, but this silence from him was driving me completely nuts. Then I stopped in my tracks and he turned to look at me. “Do you want to break up with me before school?” I asked softly.

“No, no, no, I don’t want to. I want to be with you Y/N I do, please, don’t.” His voice was thick with sadness as he thought I was going to be through with him. 

“Then tell me what’s going on, I’m so confused.” 

Thankfully, we were close enough to my house to sit on the steps. 

“It’s my brothers.” He told me. “They’re coming back soon.” 

Urgh, the fucking twins. I would go off on a tangent, but these two need a whole fucking chapter for their mess. 

“It’s just...it’s been so good being the only child and being with you this summer. Especially now since we are together.”  Reaching out for my hand, he held it in a firm grip and I thought I was going to melt. I love him so much. 

“They’re douches and they always take things too far and I just don’t want them to ruin us.” He sighed, resting his forehead on mine. 

“And they won’t.” I kissed his lips.

He closed his eyes and began to speak: “I didn’t to overreact tonight, I just want to spend as much time with you without them around. It’s going to be very different.” 

I took in a deep breath, but it’s true because they always bothered Matt and it was the top out of many reasons why I hated them.  

“When do they come back?” I asked. 

“Two weeks, six days, and 14 hours.” He chuckled. 

“Well, I think we can make the most of that time.” Smiling, I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: Next chapter the twins are back, they're causing trouble, and meddling in people's relationship.


	3. The Boys Are Back In Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter is very suitable for work lol

The great thing about the first week of school was because Matt and I had six days left just to ourselves. Well, a weekend and four school days. And those four days were amazing! It was our first time going to school together as a couple and the reaction was very overwhelming. Jessika obviously had been geeking out all summer. Finn, my ex, was weirdly very happy that Matt finally manned up, then everyone else was just as gushing because our friendship was goals, so why wouldn’t the relationship be? It was good, it was great, and we only had one more day until the shining twins entered our lives. Or so I thought. Matt had asked me to come over and help him out with Trigonometry, so after a brief visit and change at home, I was off to the Solo’s house. 

“Y/N!” 

Leia threw the door opened and engulfed me in the hug. If there was anyone more excited by this relationship, other than me, it was Leia. Also, I think she’s been planning our wedding since we’ve met. 

“Hi,” I managed to say after practically being suffocated. 

“How’s the first week of school?” She finally pulled away. 

“It was pretty ok, I already had a test, which sucked,”  I told her honestly.

A pout fell on her lips as she pushed me inside. “Well no worry, I bought those cheese puffs you and Matt like. You can wait for him in the living room, he’s just finishing unpacking the groceries.” 

I nodded and did as she said. Smoothing down my sundress, I sat opening the pages in the textbook. The living room was huge and the faint gruffs of deep voices could be heard. My eyes looked upon the black reflection of the television to see none other than Ben and Kylo Organa-Solo. Remember when I said they needed their own chapter? Well, here we go. It was a dark and stormy November night when the devil twins were born; dark brown eyes and even darker hair with pale skin. First, Ben, and then Kylo, came into the world screeching to wreak havoc upon humanity. Even from a young age, Leia said, the two quiet ones always communicated with looks or as Han liked to call ‘telepathic witchcraft because twins are fucking abnormal’. (Disclaimer: No, he did not say this in front of his wife in fear of being sent to the dog house, because she too is a twin). At school, Ben was Mr. Popular hanging out with anyone and everyone no matter how they ranked on the popularity chain. Always seen hanging with male athletes but absolutely clumsy in the gym. He was much better versed in law and government or rule-breaking as he always seemed to find a loophole to get out of trouble. Kylo, who besides his family and I, only talked to two people: Hux and Phasma. We all thought they were in some brooding love triangle until the talent show their sophomore year and they were just really good musicians in a pretty good rock band. Just don’t tell him I said that.

Anyways, these weirdos have been in my life as long as Matt has. I don’t remember much of them when I was little, just tall, very tall. Oh, and Ben was very out there while Kylo enjoyed lurking in the background. It wasn’t until middle school when I realized I wanted nothing to do with them.  They always teased Matt and me just because. Unlike Matt, I usually would bite back and that could save me some days before they came to tease again. But there was one time, in life when puberty starts to set when things became noticeable. I wasn’t one of those young girls that noticed the changing of male bodies, although I did notice the smell. My eyes stayed focus on Matt, who was a bit of a late bloomer. But for me, I was early and big. 

> Their Uncle Luke was throwing their cousin, Rey, a party and I was invited. It was a pool party, what kid would say no to that? I remember my Grandma packing me a big t-shirt to wear over my one-piece bathing suit, which I thought was stupid. Of course, I went without the tee splashing around having fun with Rey, Matt, and the other kids. Kylo and Ben being the oldest kids their thought swimming was for babies so they just sat on the side. It was time to get out and cut the cake. Leia had told them to give us towels. Just know they gave us all hard time, especially since they were so tall.
> 
> “Give me the stupid towel!” 
> 
> I reached out and Ben raised his arms. I didn’t see the way Kylo’s eyes zoomed into my breast as I continuously jumped for the towel. Just when Ben was going to give in, Kylo took it and proceeded to do the same thing. 
> 
> “Look,” 
> 
> Kylo nudged Ben. I turned to see what they were talking about but saw nothing. But when I went to retrieve the towel, both sets of eyes seemed to be glued to my chest. I felt a sting in my eye as I snatched it out their hand and quickly covered up. I finally understood why my Grandma gave me that t-shirt. The rest of the party I felt uncomfortable and thought everyone was staring at me. I felt sick and spent the remainder of the party curled up next to Leia and Matt on the other side trying to make me feel better. 

God, I’m so in love with him, I thought, as I came back into reality to see Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum smirking at me. 

With a deep breath, I said “Hello,” 

“Well don’t be too happy to see us. You were stuck with Matt all summer.” Ben joked. 

God how I wish Matt was the only child. 

“I hope your summer was well,” I said flatly. 

“If jumping in fights he starts after he gets white girl wasted than sensational.” Kylo side-eyed a smiling Ben. 

“Oh, Matt will be in here shortly sweetie, he’s just helping Han move something,” Leia said placing a bowl of cheese puffs on the coffee table. Both boys reached forward only to be stopped, Leia. 

“No, it’s for their little study date.” 

They both groaned. 

“And I want both of you to be more respectful now that they’re dating.” 

The twins' eyes widened at this newfound information. As soon as Leia left, I was sandwiched between to marble boulders. 

“She’s lying,” 

“You would never.” 

“Matt didn’t tell us.” 

“Matt would never let you,” 

“Ha, Kylie, she’d never!” 

“Don’t fucking call me that, but yeah she won’t.” 

My head moved back and forth as if I was watching a tennis match. “Won’t what?” I asked confused. 

Both boys moved forward to smirk at each other. 

“Oh, little Y/N did he not tell you?” Ben cooed. 

“Tell me what?” I asked suspiciously. 

“About the contract, our contract,” Kylo said. 

“What contracting?” 

“Our sharing contract,” Ben replied.

“You aren’t just his girlfriend, you’re our girlfriend.” 

A laugh spilled from my lips as I stood up. “You guys are so annoying.” 

Just then Matt walked in only to stop at his brothers harassing me.

“Oh hello Matthew, just having a lovely chat with your girlfriend.” Ben teased. 

This set Matt off as he began to pack up my books, grab my hand, and drag me up the stairs. 

Once inside his bedroom, he slammed the door. “What did they say to you?” He asked. 

“They told me how you had some pervy contract and that I was their girlfriend.” I laughed. 

Slowly making his way towards he held my hand. “Y/N, please sit down.” 

My laughter ceased as I looked into worrying brown eyes. No, he couldn’t be serious right? I did as he said.

“It’s this thing, it was so stupid, I-I can’t even remember when it started.” 

“Oh my God,” I whispered. 

“BEN STARTED IT!” Matt exclaimed. “Nobody wanted his annoying, lanky ass, and was jealous of Kylo. And Kylo is so easily swayed by Ben he co-signed. When I joined, I was just a horny fourteen-year-old.” 

“FOURTEEN!” I exclaimed. “Matt I don’t want to be their girlfriend!” 

“You’re not! You’re not their girlfriend they’re just being dicks. It’s more like friends with benefits.” 

My eyes widened; did he really? Did really think that was any better. 

Matt’s shoulders slumped as he sighed. “It’s the only reason I never asked you out, Y/N.” I sat there dumbfounded at his confession. “I didn’t, I didn’t want to put you in something that you would never do.” 

So he liked me all this time and the reason he never asked me out was that I wouldn’t be the Organa-Solo’s sex slave? 

“How’d you know I’d never do it?” 

His brows furrowed at my question. “Y/N don-” 

“No, how’d you know I’d never do it if you never asked.”

“Would you do it?” He asked. 

If going out with the love of my life meant sacrificing some morals than sure, count my dumbass lovestruck ass in. 

“Yes,” I stood up and stomped my way to Ben’s room where he and Kylo were talking. Their conversations halted as a smirk grew on Ben’s face. Reaching over to his desk drawer, he picked out a one-inch thick bound paper. 

“Are you serious?” 

Ben nodded as he handed it to me with a pen. 

“Everything is consensual,” Kylo said. “Are you over the age of 16?” 

I gave him a look. “What I can’t sign without parental consent?” I scoffed. 

“Another fucking smart ass great,” Kylo muttered before leaving. 

I rolled my eyes before continuing to sign.

“You get two trials: Kylo and I, and after if you don’t want to continue, you end the relationship, never speak of it, and never speak again, copy?” Ben explained.

My pen paused on the paper. Was all this worth it if I could never speak to Matt again? I turned back to look at him. He was everything to me, I couldn’t lose him like that. And with the last curve of my signature, I had signed my life away.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: Should I jump into the first trial or have the reader go crazy after what tf she just signed up for?


	4. Fresh Meat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: School makes you forget a lot of things; I almost started this again separately after finding in a folder. I hope you enjoy. I decided for a filler since its finals week.

Ben and Kylo officially came back to school and it was as if Beyonce had visited. 

“You would think that no one knew they were coming back,” Jessika said.

I rolled my eyes; I was sitting on the bleachers waiting with her before basketball tryouts. “I know and I don’t understand why they need to be here to watch tryouts,” 

“Fresh meat; they do this at all the tryouts, especially gymnastics.”

My face scrunched up. Those sick bastards lurking on girls for their disgusting contract...that I was now apart of. Urgh, I hate myself, but I love the boy walking towards me even more. Matt’s little wave had me perking up as he made his way over. 

“Hey pretty girl,” He leaned down to press a kiss on my lips, causing me to giggle. 

“Hi,” 

For a second, my eyes glanced to Jessika. “I should be annoyed, but I’ve waited too long for this moment.” She shook her head. 

A blush hit Matt’s ears as he started a conversation with Jessika. My eyes once again fell over the Solo twins, who were now harassing some poor girls. Well, it wasn’t harassing because these girls were clearly enjoying two meatheads all in their face.  With a sigh, I excused myself to get a sip of water. Walking around the perimeter of the court, I pushed the gymnasium doors to walk into the vacant hall. Pursing my lips, I bent over to take a sip only to hear a snicker. I stood up not even wanting to turn and see, what was now my fate.

“Y/N,”

It was Ben’s sing-songy voice coming to harass me. I crossed my arms before turning with a scowl. 

“What do you want from me, Ben?” I spat. 

He faked a hurt expression before stalking towards me. 

“That is no way to talk to your boyfriend’s brother.”

His chest was pressed against mine before his lips hovered over my ear. “And your lover.” 

I scoffed in disgust trying to get back to the gym before he caught my arm. 

“Uh-uh, that’s no way to treat me.”

“Why can’t you be a creep with some other girl?” I pulled away from him.  “I already signed that stupid contract, is that not enough?” 

“You know you’re the only cheerleader I haven’t been with? You’re fresh meat.” 

“What?” His words made me freeze. I felt sick just being categorized with all those poor girls who fell victim to their spells. 

“I’ve literally had every single one of you guys.” He giggled, reminiscing on the many girls. “Of course, I avoided you out of respect. Matt would kill me.” Ben told me.

“You’re a pig.” I rolled my eyes. 

“The dirtiest!” He yelled as he began to oink at me.

Oh my gosh! How the fuck was Matt related to him! I ran through the doors and power walked my way back over to the bleachers, where it was now just Matt. Matt took notice of my annoyed state. His eyes looked behind to see Ben walking into the gym. He sent me an apologetic look. 

“Ben bothering you?” 

“It’s whatever,” I brushed it off and cuddled into him. 

“You have cheer practice today?” He asked. 

“Unfortunately and I left my shorts at home.” I pouted. 

“On purpose or by accident?” Matt joked and pushed up his glasses. 

“Hey!” He began to fix his glasses. “How about a movie after practice?” 

I couldn’t help the smile on my face. “I’d like that,” I said softly. 

“Me too.” He pressed a kiss to my lips.

* * *

 

Practice wasn’t that bad. I mean, yeah it was because I actually had to wear the uniform with no shorts. And if my coach found out she would kill me. The only thing that made it manageable was the fact I was going to the movies later with the cutest boy in the universe. Thirty minutes to the end of practice, I saw Matt through the gym door. A small smile hit my lips looking at my golden boy. Matt saw this and mouthed: ‘pay attention’. Playfully rolling my eyes, I did as told and paid attention to my coach’s instructions. Looking at the clock time seemed to be on my side. Not only was practice flying by, but my coach also ended practice early. I quickly ran to the door to greet Matt. Flinging the door open, I pulled him into a kiss. 

“I was thinking some McDonalds before the drive in.” His suggestion was met with an excited gasp. We used to go the drive-in every summer, but they had redone the drive-in all summer, so we didn't get a chance until now.

“Oh, McDonald's is a great idea.” 

My smile fell at the sound of Ben’s voice. 

“Don’t you have other girls to harass?” I asked. 

“Well, he’s actually going to take us to the drive-in,” Matt said in a defeated sigh, which only made Ben smile. 

“Yes, so I advise you to keep this little number on Pom-Poms.” 

  
  



	5. Benjamin 'HEADASS' Organa-Solo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was the first chapter I wrote for this series.

“I haven’t been here in years!” 

I smiled to my right at Matt, who smiled back, as the glare from the town’s drive-in appeared on his glasses. His large pale hand engulfed mine and gave me a tight squeeze. 

“Thank you,” My voice was just below the voices of the actors that emitted through the speakers. 

“You should be thanking me, Pom-Poms.” I cringed at the baritone voice of Ben. Why did Matt have to have such a creep of an older brother; make that two? I didn’t know who was worse Kylo or Ben, but what did I expect, they are twins. Thank God, Matt was born all by himself and didn’t fully get their creepy ways. I mean he was a creep, just not a major creep. Like creep by association. I mean, he had to be a creep to do that stupid “sharing” contract with his brothers. I mean who shared girlfriends? And what girl would want that? It doesn’t make you seem more special if anything after reading it they were more like sex slaves. But who was I to judge; I was so in love with Matt and wanted to be with him and sign my freedom over to the creep squad. That was the real reason Ben was here. He didn’t believe I could do it.

“Thanks Ben,” I gave him a fake smile. 

“No problem, picking you up after cheer is good enough.” 

His dark eyes fell to the hem of my skirt. I inched closer to Matt, returning my eyes back to the screen. At times, I forgot that Ben was here with us until he would groan or fidget around taking away from the movie.

“Do you have a problem?”

A sinister smirk grew on his lips as his hand gently wrapped around my left wrist. “Yes,” He placed my hand on his lap. “And I think you can help.”

I could feel the tightness constricting his pants. My breath quickened as this was the moment of truth and I could see it on his face. He didn’t think-no, he knew I would never go through with it because I was Y/N, the cheerleader, the girl next door, the perfect student, his little brother’s best friend. But today, today was the day I proved that I was all that, his little brother’s girlfriend, and the best-goddamn sex buddy the Organa-Solo boys had ever had! The mild movements that I performed through his pants did nothing. Without looking, my fingers skillfully undid his belt and fished my hand into his pants to feel the thick, moist member through his boxers. From the corner of my eye, I could see the impressive look on his face. His eyes quickly darted to Matt, who sat with a smug grin as his fingers brushed against my thigh and rested there. 

As much as I hated doing this, I had to admit, it was an impressive dick. It had girth, like Matt’s but wasn’t nearly as long. I wondered if they all compared dicks? I wondered if the other girls thought that and I shouldn’t have. I didn’t anyone thinking or seeing any part of Matt. Ben jerked up, hissing as his hand quickly grabbed my wrist causing my movements to stop. 

“Alright Pom-Poms,” As my grip involuntarily tightened due to my thoughts. 

I wasn’t doing such a great job; Ben looked passive as Matt's eyes were glued on the screen. Urgh, I had to do something quickly. I twisted in my seat, sitting on my knees, to see Ben fixing himself. My hands stopped him as I pulled his dick out. I could see his brown orbs blown wide as he watched me lower myself down and swallow him in one take. An excited laugh turned into a guttural moan as I bobbed my head up and down, from the tip all the way to the base. I licked under his shaft, eyes glancing up at him to see his sparkle with a smile. He said something to Matt, which must’ve been praise. It had to be! Not to toot my own horn by me ex said I gave good head and that's when I had braces. I felt Matt’s rough fingers brush over the thin fabric that covered my ass that was in a perfect position to see the outline of my pussy. What a good day to forget my cheer shorts! He continued his absent-minded strokes over my left cheek. God, if only he would just put those finger to work and rub me out. Urgh, just thinking about made me wet. The way his rough, calloused skin from all that landscape work he did over the summer, would feel on my soft, wet mound, caused me to moan on Ben’s dick. I’m guessing it made Matt jealous because I could feel two fingers slowly rubbing against my labia. And if I wasn’t already wet, I was pretty sure I was soaked. Continuing my movements, I closed my eyes pictured that it was Matt underneath me as I left sloppy kisses all over his dick. 

“Oh, she’s fucking good!” Ben’s voice sounded through my ears and had me rolling my eyes. He knew how to ruin a moment.

I could feel my panties be pushed to the sides carefully. I could only imagine the string of my juices that stretched from pussy to the fabric that rested on one side. 

“Nhhh!” 

A mewl escaped my swollen lips as Matt wasted no time inserting two fingers within me. Without thought, I rocked back and forth on his fingers completely forgetting about Ben, who was visibly upset. I didn’t care as I bit down hard on my bottom lip to suppress the whimpers that wouldn’t stop. Ben’s fingers intertwined through my hair and pushed me back down, making me gag on his short, fat dick. In the position I was in, I wasn’t able to fuck myself against Matt’s fingers, so he did it for me. He continuously pumped his fingers in and out so fast I could hear my juices squishing around. My mind grew cloudy as my jaw-slacked against Ben and couldn’t help my cries. A growl escaped Ben’s lips as he swatted Matt’s fingers away. 

“Stop it!” He spat as he fisted my hair harder pushing me further on his dick. 

“Ben stop!” 

Matt tried to get his brother’s rough grip from me. 

“I’m almost,” His hips jerked up. “Almost finished.” And in one thrust he came in my mouth. His head fell back as he let out a sigh. 

“Psst,” Matt’s voice caused me to turn around with Ben’s hot cum threatening to slip down my throat. But my sweetheart held open Ben’s McDonald’s drink to spit in and so I did as we both giggled at our horrible prank.

“Come on,” 

Matt grabbed my hand and pulled me outside walking around to the back of his brother’s pick up truck. He opened the latched and jumped up and hoisted me up on his lap where I felt his bulge just screaming for me. 

“Matty are you serious?”

All these adventurous sex stuff was still new to me. 

“Relax,” He nipped at the spot behind my ear. 

I moaned thankful that we were parked all the way in the back. His lips left sloppy kisses up and down my neck as his hands worked to remove my cheer top. My breast dropped from my top, nipples ready to be plucked, rolled, and licked by none other than him. My eyes glanced to the inside of the car to see Ben’s intense stare at me through the mirror. My hands flew up to cover myself. 

“I-I can’t do this.” I slid down Matt’s lap and I watched his brows furrow. 

“Y/N, you already did the worse part and you did a damn good job.” He said voice laced with a hint of jealousy. “Now,” His voice lowered as his eyes darkened with lust. “Let me show you what happens when you do a good job.” 

He pulled me back to him, instantly thrusting in me as a very loud moan echoed through the air. My head fell to the crook of his neck and watch Matt’s glasses slowly slip down the bridge of his nose as he watched himself quickly pounded my pussy. His hands were tight on my waist, scrunching the navy and gold skirt up to get a better view of his dick disappearing inside of me. I bit my lip hard trying not to make any more embarrassing sounds but it was so hard and he was so good and I couldn’t help the breathless moans as I gripped for dear life on his shoulder. At this point, I didn’t care if Ben watched as I reached my high; Matt was just that good. I whimpered as he removed himself from me. 

“Watch your skirt.” 

His hand furiously pumped up and down his shaft before his cum decorated my chest. We sat there just looking at each other while catching our breath. 

“You have such beautiful breast.” 

“ Shut up! Give me your shirt.” I shoved him. 

Removing his flannel, he handed it to me after I used the bottom of the shirt to wipe off my chest. “

You better clean that!” Matt playfully scolded me. I just threw it in his face and he dodged it. He looked back at Ben but did a double take. 

“Come here, look.” 

I crawled over to watch Ben begin to take one big gulp from the McDonalds cup. 

“WHAT THE FUCK!” He choked, spitting the drink out and throwing it out the window. Our giggles filled the air as we lowered ourselves to hid from Ben. Matt looked at me before pressing a kiss to my nose. Maybe sharing wasn’t so bad?

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: Any ideas for Kylo?


	6. Kylo ''CUNTFACE” Organa-Solo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thinking about dropping this or some other series because of school, but then again I just finished two and one is three chapters away, idk.

I pressed the doorbell and waited outside of Matt’s house. We were going to go over some trigonometry problems before the quiz. I pressed it once more, he knew I was coming over so what was taking so long? I pressed it twice before sending him a very wordy text but finally, the door opened. 

“What the fuck took you so long, asshole?!” 

“Asshole?” 

I froze when I heard the baritone voice reach my ears. My eyes looked up to see the emo king himself, Kylo. 

“You’re here for Matt?” All I could do was nod. He opened the door wider and walked in expecting me to follow. I finally let go of the breath that I didn’t realize I was holding as I entered and slowly closed the door. He was already at the top of the stairs before I reached them and the slam of his bedroom door by the time I hit the last step.

Just then I got a message from the handsome dumbass who put me in this position: _Hey, sorry, mom asked Ben and me to help her move some things at the job. Kylo should be there as long as he’s in his room you’ll be safe. See you soon, pretty girl._

Well, as long as we would be in our respective rooms, I’d be able to make it until Matt came home. Twisting the knob, it didn’t budge “Okay, just try again.” And I did and nothing happened. “Fuck, come on.” I pushed trying to get it to open. 

“He locked the door because the dumbass keeps trying to scare people.” Kylo snuck up behind me making me jump. “You know, you can just wait with me.” 

I bit the inside of my cheek thinking about what Matt said.

“Did Blondie say something? Honestly, I’m working on some music, you won’t bother me.” That was true when Kylo was into his music, nothing could pull him out. “Okay…”

See the difference between Ben and Kylo was that Ben’s motives were obvious, Kylo’s were not. That’s how I found myself sitting on my bed checking out his room. It was dark and covered in posters. Kylo who was hunched over, all focus on his chipped black fingernails that moved skillfully fast up and down the red electric guitar. I could hear nothing do to everything being boomed in his headphones. His dark eyes fell to me with a heavy stare as he still played as fast as he was before. I didn’t know what to do as I just stared back at him. Fucking creeper. But then his right hand slammed a button and was ripping off his headphones. 

“D-Did you finish it?” I asked nervously as he stood up dimming the lights. 

“I think so, listen to it?” 

I nodded. Of course, I should’ve known that ‘listening’ was a euphemism for something else. 

Kylo was pulling out two silk red ribbons as he moved toward me. 

“Wha-” 

“Cover your eyes, you need to block out all your senses.” So I did as the tragic musical genius asked. 

“How many fingers am I holding up?” He asked. 

“My guess is the middle finger, but I can’t see.” I dropped my hands in my lap only to feel his large one holding both of my wrists while bounding them with the ribbons. 

“What are you doing?!” 

My heart began to beat fast, I did not sign up for this Fifty Shades of Grey shit. Nothing was said as heavy headphones were falling on my ears. And then it started, the sound of pianos it was beautiful that began to go against violins which seemed to be pulled together by Kylo’s electric guitar. I had to admit, he knew how to make a nice beat.  Goosebumps began to rise as the pace picked up. The blindfold really did help with focusing solely on the music, completely transported. I never felt him pulling down my leggings and underwear, it only dawned on me when I felt his breath fan against my clit. My back involuntarily arched and I know I asked: “What are you doing?” Even though, I couldn’t hear myself. But that just gained a kiss on my inner thigh and I could feel how wet I was but I didn’t understand how? Was it really the music. Kylo began to trail kisses from my thigh to my pussy. I could feel my walls clenching as the tip of his nose nuzzled against my clit. I bit my lip holding back moans. I wouldn’t know how loud I would be and I refused to embarrass myself. Large hands dug into my thighs as his tongue delved deep into me wasting no time. And I could no longer hold back.

From the guitars, the vocals, the pianos, his tongue, his teeth, his nose, I knew he was doing me in. My hands gripped his long hair tightly; I understood why he didn’t talk much. Why talk when you could do this! He pressed his thumb on my core as my legs tried to close but his ape-like grip didn’t let them. The vibrations from his chuckles made me squirm as he moved up to suck my clit while fingerfucking me so fast that every time he hit my g-spot left me awestruck. All I could think about was his heavy stare on me while he played his guitar and that’s the last thing I should have. I could feel my body growing lighter and lighter. Tears dampened the ribbon as I tried to get away from him, no matter how much I wanted to finish, but it was just too much. An angelic sound emitted from the speakers and my back arched, moaning for the thousandth time as he continued to suck me down from my high and the song ended. 

This is what the afterlife must’ve felt life. My head was spinning and my mouth was dry. I felt him pull up my garments and remove the ribbons on my wrist, the headphones, and then the one that covered my eyes. I was met with his dark ones that glittered in mischief. 

“Wha-What was that called?” I asked breathlessly. 

“Ezra Shodan” He packed the stuff away.

“What does that mean?” 

“That,” 

He pointed at my core and I felt embarrassment creeping over me. The heavy footfalls alerted us that we were no longer alone and before I knew it, Matt was barging into his room and pulling me out. Once we reached his room, Matt hugged me tightly. 

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t want you to deal with Kylo alone, was everything ok?” He asked. 

But how the fuck was I supposed to tell my boyfriend I wanted to do it again?

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S.: ezra shodan - Persian (Farsi), “satisfaction is happening”; supposedly there is a song that can do that.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S.: I hope people are interested because the next chapter we find out about this "deal".


End file.
